


Nothing but Smuggler Scum

by intergalacticscum



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom!Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Force Choke, Force Choking (Star Wars), I am going to definitely make up some stuff about smuggling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smuggler (Star Wars) - Freeform, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, smuggler, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticscum/pseuds/intergalacticscum
Summary: You were never concerned with sides. The First Order paid you, and that was enough to keep you coming back. Smuggling was smuggling and you worked for whoever gave you what you wanted—money, notoriety, maybe a bed. So, that's how you landed here. Starkiller base. Best smuggler the First Order had ever seen.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Don't I Always, General?

Normally, you considered yourself entirely graceful, but right now, that simply was not the case. As your rust bucket made its landing into the Starkiller base, a sudden jolt as the ship made contact with the ground sent you tumbling.

 _Fuck_ , you thought, silently cursing yourself for not sitting down soon enough. Considering you’ve flown this ship for years, you would think you’d know to do that by now.

“Face, meet floor,” You muttered under your breath as you laid defeated, your cheek pressed against the cold metal of the ship’s interior. The sound of the doors whirring open stirred you, and you slowly made your way back to your feet, you weren’t too desperate to impress anyone, anyway. You heard footsteps make their way up the ramp, subconsciously brushing dust off your dark shirt and pants. As the sounds of the heavy steps finally approached you, you saw General Hux leading the small pack of loyal stormtroopers behind him. You slumped down in a small attempt to wordlessly express to your superior that you wanted next to nothing to do with him.

You didn’t want anything to do with any of them, to be honest, but the First Order treated you well. For a smuggler like you, a warm bed and a place to eat was more than enough to keep you coming back. Not to mention, they paid better than anyone else in the galaxy. So, you smuggled them whatever they needed. Mostly weapons, but a few other random requests here and there. It was often easy enough, and you were generally thankful for how much trust they had in you. Although you didn’t necessarily care either way, the First Order gave you a job, the New Republic didn’t. So, you were loyal. Loyal enough.

“You did well,” Hux’s voice still hissed even as he commended you. The approval was not unusual, the First Order needed you nearly as much as you needed their pay. You were one of the best smugglers out there, and you always delivered. Hux, the whole Order, relied on you, and you knew it. You smiled smugly at his words, and with a quick lick of your lips you replied.

“Don’t I always, General?” Your voice was sickly sweet, even to your own ears.

“Don’t test your luck,” he replied, his stony face unchanging, even as you shot him a smirk. You truthfully had no interest in Hux, and the idea almost repulsed you, but part of this job was being charming, and now it was as if this teasing was in your blood. “Just go to your chambers and sleep, rest, whatever it is you do. You’ll be receiving another request from us soon, and frankly I don’t care to talk to you anymore.” He finished, spitting out the last part like it tasted bad in his mouth. With another quick smirk you were on your way, making sure to hold eye contact with him on your walk out. You knew you weren’t in charge, but you tried to hold some kind of dominance over Hux regardless.

“Already on my way out,” you spat back at him over your shoulder, realizing just how tired you really were. Stepping off the ramp of the old ship and slinking into the dark hallways of the Starkiller, you made your way to your small quarters, not in much of a rush, too exhausted to get anywhere quick.

You rounded another corner when you saw him, a swarm of black fabric surrounding him. His voice boomed through the hallway, your name echoing off of the walls, the tinge of his vocoder only making your name resound even more in the small hallway. He didn’t even have to turn around to know it was you, a thought that almost made you roll your eyes.

“Commander Ren,” you replied in acknowledgement, your voice significantly less impactful than his. You guessed he had deemed that exchange suitable, as he continued his way down the hall without so much as a glance back your way. Kylo Ren was less unbearable than you had thought he would be when you originally started working for the First Order, but there was a tension that existed between the two of you from the very first time you spoke. You guessed that was why Hux so generously greeted you on your return from each run, and Ren rarely did so. You didn’t hate him, but he certainly had a temper, and you were sure you couldn’t actually deal with him any longer than a quick exchange in passing.

These feelings, however, were fleeting, as it felt as though every thought left your head at the exact moment you reached the tiny, cramped room provided by the First Order.

You quickly opened the door and found yourself practically melting into your cot. You were too tired to even fully remember how you managed to make it to your quarters, and you fell into a sleep so deep the thought of eating or showering or generally taking care of yourself didn’t so much as even bother to slip into your psyche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! First chapter! I am really excited about this, and hopefully you guys will all like it! This is my first piece I have ever published on here, so please please please leave feedback! Tell me what you guys want to see! I know this chapter was not super interesting but I'm just trying to establish background, characters, etc, etc. Also, its a bit short but again, just trying to establish some stuff!


	2. No Issue, General

The sound of fists banging against the metal of your door was enough to rip you from your sleep. You could hear the commanding —albeit slightly robotic— voice of a Stormtrooper finding its way through the thick walls, and you wished nothing more than for him to shut up so you could go back to sleep. However, as you heard your muffled name work it’s way through the metal walls, you knew he wasn’t leaving until you answered. 

“Okay, okay! I can hear you,” You yelled, your voice was still thick with sleep, and you stumbled towards the door on the other side of the room, “What do you need?” You asked as the thick metal separating the two of you slid open quietly, and you were face to face with the poor bastard in the white suit, sure that your grumpiness was evident on your face.

“My apologies for waking you,” He said, a sincerity laced in his voice, “but General Hux has requested to see you at 0900.” 

As soon as those words left his mouth, you realized you had no clue how long you had been asleep for. And no clue what time it was now, for that matter. A deep sigh tumbled from your lips, and you felt your eyes roll back into your head a little, prompting him to help you out, as if he already knew what you were thinking.

“It’s in just about twenty minutes,” He told you, and you flashed him a smile before thanking him and promptly closing the door between the two of you. 

Your cot, normally tiny and slightly uncomfortable, looked like it was made of clouds right now, and the cold air hitting the bare skin of your arms was uninviting. But, you had duties, and thus you managed to pull on something acceptable, found your belt amid the mess you managed to make in your short time back at the base, and buckled your thigh holster, slipping a blaster into it with ease.

You gave one last look at yourself in the mirror and decided that not much could be done to save your bedhead at this point, so you headed out. You walked confidently down the dark halls of the Starkiller base, saying hello to anyone you knew. You were bubblier than most people working for the First Order, making you a bit more well known around base. You didn’t mind, smuggling can be a lonely job.

Finally reaching the command center Hux was in, the doors slid open like he had known you were out there. After taking a second to recover from the sudden movement of the doors, you looked in and saw Kylo there too, explaining the rapid opening. Maybe Hux didn’t know you were out there, but Kylo seemed to have sensed it. 

Hux, seemingly just as surprised as you at this sudden opening of the doors, greeted you with raised eyebrows as you walked in. Whether it was due to annoyance with Kylo or was meant to be a silent _hello_ , you couldn’t tell. You guessed it was probably the former, seeing as Hux always seemed to be exasperated with whatever Kylo was doing. 

Your name rang through the command room as Kylo greeted you, turning his head slightly to watch as you made your way towards him, eventually standing only a few feet away, facing Hux. 

“Commander Ren,” You greeted back with a certain formality, moving only your eyes to look at him, a small smile on your lips. You mind wandered, for just a second, imagining briefly what he could look like under that mask. Surely nothing like Hux, he was too commanding to be as meek as Hux was. As quickly as they came, the thoughts of Kylo evaporated as Hux began to speak, the sound of your name bringing you right back to where you were.

“As you know, we are still in the midst of completing the Starkiller,” Hux began as you nodded in an attempt to appear attentive, “But we are close. We are just lacking a few key materials. Of which we know you are entirely capable of obtaining.” 

Of course you were capable of getting whatever they needed. You were capable of getting anything, period. 

Hux continued, “Commander Ren will be going with you this time, he knows what to do. He will tell you. You will leave tonight, before 2100.” He finished, and you noticed a distinct quickness in his words. 

You were too busy trying to wrap your head around what he just told you to be offended at the idea that he thought you needed help to get whatever it was they needed, and thus momentarily forgetting that you didn’t even _know_ yet what it was they needed. Your gaze shifted from Hux over to Kylo, still next to you. You didn’t mean to glare, but you could sense the tightening of your own lips, the feeling of your teeth slowly grinding against each other. Your breath was exiting your nose in quick, short intervals that warmed your upper lip with such fervor you almost felt a sweat forming. 

“Is there an issue?” Hux asked, looking at you through squinted eyes. You knew better than to argue with Hux. His mind was an iron wall, once he decided something, it was near impossible to get him to shift on it. Hux, at first glance, may have seemed submissive, spineless even, but the hardened look of his eyes quickly told otherwise. You didn’t particularly fear Hux —you didn’t particularly fear much at all— but you still weren’t one to argue with the unarguable. You felt a huff escape your lips, filling the silence that had settled over the room. 

“No issue, General,” The iciness in your tone surprised even you. You glanced again towards Kylo, and a sudden wave of what you could only describe as sympathy fell over you. The feeling shook you slightly, and you couldn’t tell if it was directed towards him or yourself. The years of smuggling forced a calloused shell over you, only hardening more over time. You weren’t one to deal with emotions, especially confusing ones. They got in the way of work. So, you quickly chose to push this feeling down, deep into whatever the darkest hole in your body was. You figured there had to be somewhere these feelings went, and you just hoped they never managed to escape from there.

Clearing the haziness of your thoughts from your mind, you subconsciously straightened your back, recognizing the cramped feeling of your own smallness next to Kylo. Glancing back at General Hux, he nodded with a matched iciness, before cooly responding.

“Well then, that is all,” His glance redirected towards Kylo, “And I expect you will be no hindrance during this time. You are to only do as you have been told.” A sudden air of mystery fell over Hux’s words as you realized there was a plan already in motion that you were not involved in. Annoyance rushed through you and flooded your mind, but you did your best to ignore it. You hated the idea of either of these men sensing the slight pang of jealousy you felt in being left out of the secrecy of it all, it seemed childish to get upset over something like that. It wasn’t like you cared much what the plans of the First Order were in the first place. 

Hux dismissed you with a nod, and you left the command room with your head still held high. The door opened itself again, and you resisted the urge to turn back to Kylo, you already knew he did it. Instead you walked out, only allowing your shoulders to finally slump down when you heard the metal clang of the closing door hit the floor.

What you didn’t quite hear were the surprisingly soft footsteps that had whispered their way through the hall just before the door closed. Kylo’s sudden approach next to you caused you to jump, and you lifted your shoulders back up again as you recognized his presence.

“I’ll be at the docking bay at 2000,” His vocoder forced a metallicness into his voice, “We are flying in your ship, I’ve already sent for an inspection. It will be ready for us to leave by no later than 2100.” You simply nodded in response, feeling the hairs on your neck stand up as you looked at his mask directly, your eyes searching for where you could only imagine his were. This response, however, proved to be sufficient for him, and he promptly turned around and walked the opposite way down the hallway, towards where you imagined his quarters were. A brief image of him in his room quickly sprung into your mind, and you wondered if he still wore the mask even when he was alone. Pushing this thought down yet again, you trudged on towards your own room. 

When you finally got back to your room, you laid back down in your cot. You felt no need to pack, everything you needed was on your ship. Hell, you would almost rather sleep on your ship than in this room, it felt more like home than anywhere else, but the First Order routinely fixed the piece of junk up when you were in between missions, something you were thankful for. You opted instead for a bit more rest.

As the time grew closer to 2000, you couldn’t deny a certain nervousness that grew in the pit of your stomach. What could the First Order need that made Kylo Ren a necessary companion on this trip? What were you even supposed to say to him? You had never had a conversation with him that ever extended beyond so much as a greeting, with the exception of his brief directions today, and a certain tension was obvious even in those short moments. The feeling of anxiety bubbled up inside you, threatening to swallow you whole if you didn’t push it down soon. 

The time moved achingly slow as you silently wished for it to speed up. You just wanted to stop thinking about what was going to happen, at least when you were on the ship together you wouldn’t have to wonder what to expect, you would just have to deal with it. You could handle that. When the time finally came for you to head to the docking bay, you felt yourself walking so quickly you were practically running there.

You arrived in time to see the dark figure that could only be one person disappear onto your ship, and despite your best efforts you felt the nervousness that had been following you around all day creeping itself into your throat. Although it occured to you that you had no idea what to expect, you forced any feeling of discomfort or nervousness back down, and marched your way over to your ship. You found relief in the fact that you would at least be flying in your own ship, although you assumed it was so that Kylo would remain less detectable, another thought that made you nervous if you paid too much mind to it. You breathed in deeply before you boarded, straightening your back and lifting your head before walking into the all too familiar ship, the feeling of home washing over you as you breathed in the recognizable scent of the ship, of _your ship_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yay! Second chapter is here. That's exciting! Sorry it took a little while, I was anxious to see if people would like the first chapter! I am hoping to get into a more regular posting schedule, maybe once a week or so? I don't really know yet! At least quarantine gives me plenty of time to write! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!! Anddd thank you for even reading the first chapter! It is so exciting to see people reading it!
> 
> Please feel free to give any feedback you have, I would love to hear it!


End file.
